Parasites
by Wikkid Daggerz
Summary: This is a rather cliche idea with a new twist. we all know Romeo and Juliet, but what if this happened in modern day New york? With vampires and werewolves? Go on this adventure with Cody and Lisa as they overcome all for love.


Thunder crashed and a flash of lightening followed soon after. A street light fought against the pouring rain to illuminate the empty parking lot of a mall recently condemned and closed. A single figure walks out of the gloom and stands in the circle of dim light the light cast on the ground. He stood quietly, an irate and impatient look on his face. He squinted against the driving rain that was stinging his eyes, looking at another figure approaching him through the darkness. He gave a signal and more men came from behind him, forming a semi-circle behind him. The other man is suddenly flanked by more men. This group steps into the light and glares at the men that had been waiting, "Mr. Silver, glad to see you made it. Did you bring the case?"

The other man, Mr. Silver, finally unfolded his arms and reached back, taking a steel briefcase from one of his men. "I told you I would Vladimir...You took long enough getting here didn't you?" He squinted even more at the man he obviously was not happy to be around, then held out the heavy case for him to take.

As he took the case, Vladimir retorted, "It took me longer to get here because, unlinke you mangy dogs, we are always busy. Watch your tongue doggy." Mr. Silver seemed to have more to say, but only glared and refolded his massive arms. Vladimir smiled and turned, walking towards the mall, Mr. Silver following closely behind. Their men trailed after, neither side looking at the other without an evil look.

As they came in out of the rain, one of Vladimir's men said aloud, "Awwe, my lord, it smells like _wet dog_ in here!" Then the arguing began between their men, but the two leaders kept walking. As the sound of ripping clothes, and a brawl beginning started they kept walking, though both looked slightly pleased. They walked in silence through the dark mall, their footsteps echoing. The heavier footfalls of Mr. Silver had a small catch to them, making his slight limp audible. The steps of the thin and gracefull Vladimir were hushed, as if he weighed barely more than a feather. Soon they were in a food court, and the two men picked a booth table and sat across from one another. Vladimir sat the case on the table and opened it, looking over the top of the lid at Mr. Silver. Inside the case was a stack of papers, the top titled "Truce". It looked to be all handwritten in an antique, but gracefull and sleek, print. Vladimir took it out and glared at his companion.

"Silver, if not for our childrens' foolish love, and their desire to be together, I'd burn this thing to ashes. The fact of the hunters in the area, and your agreeing to help if I sign this...has nothing to do with it." The other man nodded as Vladimir took out a pen and touched the razor sharp point to his finger. Barely a drip of blood welled up and he dipped the tip into it then held it above the signing line of the truce, "Laura, my daughter, the things I do for you..." He signed his signature on the paper in a fancy, european style font: _Vladimir Dracula_. As he put the last curve to the signature, the thunder cracked gain and the wind blew in through the room. As it died down, he was gone as were half of the documents. Mr. Silver got up and stretched as he looked up at the moon through the sky-light.

"My love...our son is free to do as he wishes... You must be proud as you look down on him wherever he is." He smiled abit and then howled a long and low pitched howl through his newly formed wolf muzzle. The large bipedal wolf slipped out of the building to go back to his home.

Many miles away, two young people sat in a white 1983 Mustang. It was the 17 year old boy's prized possession, cherished less than only the young woman beside him. She was two years younger than him, and it caused a multitude of funny looks in public. Even the ticket vender of the drive in movie they were sitting at had gave them a curious look. They had both learned to just brush the looks off though. Now, she laid her head on his shoulder, her red and black hair falling over her eyes as she yawned, her short but sharp fangs shining against the movie light. Her companion turned and kissed the top of her head, "Are you tired Laura? If so, I can take you ho-"

"It's fine Cody, I'm just a little tired, and I really want to see this movie. Cuddle pwease?" The combination of her girlish voice and the baby talk had the same affect as always. He smiled and put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap to hold her close. She snuggled into his warmth and kept her large, purple eyes on the movie. He rested his chin gently on the top of her head and she giggled, blushing a light shade of pink. They sat like this for another half hour until the movie's credits rolled. She yawned once more now and stretched her arms, getting back into the passenger seat. "That was a great movie Code, I think it is the best we've ever been to."

He shook his head, his short but shaggy hair swooshing, "Actu-"

She laughed and cut him off, "I know I know, you think Hitman was. You and your action movies. I'll always remember that movie, because the next day you took me to the mall, saying you wanted to help me buy new clothes. You actually wanted to go and buy

all the Hitman games!" She gave him a look that made him feel guilty, like always.

He said sheepishly, "I guess I should get you home now, huh? You told your father you'd be home as soon as the movie ended right?" He cranked the car and put it in reverse, checking the rear view mirror for any pedestrians.

Her hand covered his and he stopped the car as he began to back up. She said softly, "Cody, can I stay at your place tonight?" At his shocked look, she continued, "I-it's just, I've ben thinking, I've never spent a night at your place. And you've never spent one at mine... I would say you could stay at mine, but my father is in an ill mood today for some reason. It'd be impossible to sneak you in."

"I...I dunno babe... He will be even more pissed when he learns you aint came home. And we know he'll know exactly where to look..."

She looked him in the eye and stuck out her bottom lip, barely pressing her petite fangs against it, "Pwetty pwease Code? For your wittle Waura?" He gave a deep, defeated sigh and looked at her softly. About an hour later, they were pulling into the drive way of his and his father's large estate. He parked the car in the open garage with the words _Silver Residence_ across the top. He went around quietly and opened her door. After he shut it, he signaled for her to follow him quietly. He led her up to a large mansion, then around the side of it to a row of black rose bushes. He reached into them and got out a tall ladder, winking at her.

"Just in case the night calls me, y'know?" He leans it up against the house and begins climbing up. He stops about three stories up and gets a key from a hole where a brick was removed. Then he leans over and unlocks a window, shoving it open. He slides into it, then calls to her, "Come on up babe, but be quiet. The old man has ears like a...well...wolf. Haha." As she was climbing up, she rolled her eyes and smiled at his attempt at humour.

Not much later they were sitting in his bed, in each other's arms, their lips pressed together in a fierce kiss. His large hands were gripping her shirt at the small of her back, while her's were playing with his dusty blonde hair. She gently took his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling softly. He leaned closer into her, kissing her full on, her pull on his lip sending shivers down his spine. As his tongue gently flicked against her lips, she parted them just enough to let his tongue into her mouth. He pressed his tongue against her's, and she pressed back. Their tongues swirled over one another's, in a tango. It was her who broke the kiss, replacing her lips on his neck, kissing softly. She felt his steady and healthy pulse on her lips and lingered here for a moment. He knew what was coming, and barely winced as her fangs poked though his skin. His being a werewolf would keep him from becoming a vampire, and the biting was only for pleasure. He chuckled as she drew in tiny sips of his thick blood, because the sucking sensation tickled. She stopped and the two holes automatically healed, not even a scar for evidence. Her lips were much fuller and rose red from feeding. A tiny speck of blood hung at the corner of her mouth, and he kissed it away. She giggled and looked at him, then yawned again. He opened his arms and she curled up to him, "I love you Cody."

He chuckled at the feeling of her hair on his bare chest and responded, "I love you too Baby Girl." She sat up and quickly discarded both her shirt and her skirt. Now in her bra and panties, she lay back in his arms. She lay her head on his chest and listened to his heart until she fell asleep. He smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes before falling to sleep himself.

He woke up many hours later, just as it was turning dayight, to the sound of car doors slamming. He got out of bed and went to his window to see who it was. There was a black Lincoln Towncar parked outside, but he was more interested in the owners of the took one quick look at them, then went white as a bedsheet. Vladimir Dracula and his wife, Irene were walkng towards the font door. Vlad looked angry enough to punch the door down, but settled to beat on it furiously, getting more furious by the second. Cody turned and picked up Laura's clothes, then walked over to wake her.

Mr. Silver, or Joshua as most knew him, woke up to the sound of incesant and loud banging on the front door of his mansion. He wondered who it could be, and put on his morning robe. He tied it as he went down the stair case, calling, "I'm coming, stop the damned beating! It's five AM for the love of god!" He opened the door to a red faced Dracula. He took a step back, exclaiming, "Dracula? What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

The old vampire spat, venom in his voice, "Your mutt of a son kidnapped my daughter! She never came home from the movies! Where is she?" He bared his three inch long fangs, and they dropped to six inches, ready for a fight to the end.

Joshua retorted as calm as ever, "Hang on just a minute you old bat. I never saw or heard Cody come home either. Who's to say your daughter didn't convince him to run off?" Behind him, there was a noise on the balcony above the stairway, and he turned to see it. Dracula and his wife leaned to the side to see what it was too. Cody and Laura stared at them with nervous and terrified looks on their faces. Vlad turned a shade redder and his fangs dropped another inch, and Joshua just shook his head, "Dammit Cody..."

Laura and Cody sat silently on Joshua's couch, their eyes cast down at the floor as Vlad and Josh both stared at them sternly. So far, neither of the parents had said much, seeming to be looking for words to describe their anger. Joshua wasn't really angry, just dissapointed and ashamed. Vlad on the other hand was boiling mad, barely able to keep from getting up to tear into the insolent dog that kidnapped his Laura. It was he who spoke first, "What in the name of god gave you the ideal you could get away with it boy?" Cody had always been afraid of Laura's dad, it took a great deal of guts to not be terrified by a monster that had been around since the dawn of man. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get any words out. This made Vlad even angrier, so he roared, "Answer me boy! Did you think you could get away with kidnapping my daughter?"

At this point Laura jumped to her feet, her own face covered in anger, "Shut up dad! He didn't kidnap me by any means! He tried to get me to go home, I refused! I begged him to bring me here, because I wanted to spend a full night with him! So if you want to be a tyrant, aim it at me, but leave cody alone!" Her chest was heaving from shouting, and she was glaring at her father. Her mother put her hand over her mouth in shock, and Joshua didn't try to hide the smile that now snaked across his face.

His daughter's sudden out-burst took him by surprise, and he was to shocked to speak for a moment. He looked Laura in the eye, and she didn't back down even a little. He sighed deeply, "You stood up to me laura...and won't relent..." A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, "I'm proud... Not of your decisin last night, but standing up for yourself and the...one you love." The last part seemed hard for him to say, but he opened his arms. Laura smiled and ran over, giving her father a tight hug. He cleared his throat, "But you are still in trouble. Uh...lets see...you have to be home by 11 PM for the next week!" She nodded and he turned to leave, Irene following. Laura caught up, tugging his sleeve and nodding to Cody, who was smiling. Vlad gave another deep sigh, "Oh yes... Uhm...Cody, sorry for placing the blame before hearing the story... My sincerest appologies." With this he turned on his heel and walked out.

As his car was leaving, Joshua pushed his salt and pepper hair back, "You kids hungry? I'll just leave your food raw Laura, if you'd like."

Cody laughed, "When am I not hungry old man?" He loved joking with his father, who hardly ever acted his age with his son. Even now, he elbowed Cody in the ribs playfully.

"How about you fix your own breakfast you vamp-napping pup?" He and Cody proceeded to wrestle around, giving one another noogies and punching each other's arms.

Laura smiled, always having appreciated how Mr. Silver treated her so nicely even though her father was his worst enemy. She giggled, "Thanks Mr. Silver, breakfast sounds nice. Do you have any fruits to go with it?" He had Cody in a head-lock as he nodded then shoved him onto the sofa as he went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Laura sat by Cody and smiled at him, "That went over pretty well." He softly nodded, agreeing with her.

"Don't be upset for my saying, but I wish your father was more like mine. I'd love it if your father would openly invite me into his house and life." He sighed, thinking of how kindly and good his father treated Laura. And it wasn't just while she was around, he often spoke quite highly of her to the pack, though with-holding who her father was. He felt a pang of sadness, as though he feared Dracula deeply, he respected him and wished he would accept him. He cast a side-long glance to Laura, the daughter of the one who resented him, and the love of his life. Her beautifull face made the shadow of grief wash away.

He edged toward her and she smiled and blushes as he wraps his arms around her waist and begins to kiss her softly. She kissed back and closed her almond shaped eyes, pressing against him. He deepened the kiss and smiled into it. As he reached hsi hand toward her butt, a stream of water hit them in the faces. His father stood in the kitchen doorway,a spray-bottle in his hand, and said as if to an animal, "No! Bad! No!" They both blinked and looked at each other. While Cody got upset, Laura giggled girlishly and put her hand on his.

"Haha, yessir Mr. Silver."

He held up his hand to quiet her, saying sternly, "Laura, I've told you. Don't call me Mr. Silver, just call me Josh. We aren't business partners dear. Now come you two delinquents, your food is ready now." He smiled and turned, going into the kitchen again, to eat his own meal. They followed him and sat at the table, and ate quietly.

Cody noticed the steel case on the counter and asked over a mouthfull of cereal, which caused milk to dribble down his chin, "Hey Dad, what's in the case? You had business last night? What was it?"

Josh retorted, "Son, don't talk with food in your maw, it's nasty, and yes, I did. As to what it was, that's none of your business." He sat back, done eating, and smiled at his son, knowing being kept in the dark on stuff made Cody angry. As expected, Cody looked taken aback.

"What? You always tell me what you're doing! What could it be that you can't tell me? What the hell could be that important?" His face was calm, but he was upset on the inside. His gaze drilled into his father's. He glared, trying to stare down the older man. It didn't work, as Josh'es gaze was stern and unsettling though he still smiled. His cold and merciless eyes finally caused Cody to look away and say under hsi breath,"Well, whatever, you tricky old dog. Why do I still allow you to get into me head?"

Laura smiled and giggled as Josh laughed, "Becasue even after all these years...you haven't learned to control your temper you dumb puppy. But you will, don't worry. and the business is very personal, so don't be upset for my guarding it."


End file.
